


Setting the World on Fire

by TWDGPS007



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDGPS007/pseuds/TWDGPS007
Summary: Sequel to The Taste of Loneliness.Do not read until you have read The Taste of LonelinessThe world has ended abruptly and it couldn't have come at a worse time for Negan and Rachel. With the state predicting the hottest summer on record and the dead walking, everything was going downhill once more.As the couple journeys through the wasteland Negan slowly transforms into the unruly tyrant to lead the saviors.





	

"You... You're pregnant. " Negan uttered back in shock, staring down at Rachel as if she had just sprouted wings. His throat had went dry and his heart felt like it was literally in his stomach now. And her expression did not help his worries. 

"Yes. I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor this morning. " She swallowed hard rubbing at her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks now.   
"This morning everything was fine. Now.. Now some sickness is going around and...and..people are acting crazy and the police and military.. " 

He sighed heavily wrapping his arms tightly around her, feeling her bury her face into his chest. Rubbing her back slowly with one hand while the other cradled her head. Closing his eyes as he held her and wished the world would disappear around them. That nothing else would matter except for them. 

"Listen.. " He took a deep breath moving his hands back to the sides of her face, tilting it up to make her look at him. "...I fucking swear I will fucking kick anyone's ass that comes through that door unwelcomed. No one is fucking gonna hurt you or me.." He paused glancing down then back up to her "...or the baby.. I swear. We're going to be fine.. " 

He nodded slowly waiting for her response, seeing her slowly nod in return too. Just as the lights flickered before going out completely. Another sigh of defeat escaped his lips now. Leaning down as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

"The best fucking thing we can do right now is just fucking go to bed. I'll make sure all the doors and windows are locked. You go get some fucking flashlights from the attic. " He nodded slowly waiting for her to respond. She nodded slowly before pulling away from him as she went to the upstairs hallway. He sighed heavily rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to gather his thoughts about this situation. Moving around he quickly made sure the front and back doors were locked, as well as the windows and the curtains drawn. Grabbing his shotgun as he went upstairs to their bedroom, propping it against the wall on his side of the bed. Flashing a small smile at her as she came back in with some flashlights and a lantern.

"Hey. Let's just get some fucking sleep. I'm fucking sure everything will be fine in the morning." He muttered softly as he sat on the bed pulling her into his arms as she sat down too. 

"Yeah yeah. The police and military they'll.. Quarantine the sick people. Make sure it doesn't spread. " She nodded slowly more so now trying to reassure herself. As he watched her his lips slowly curled into a wide smile as things finally set in. 

"We're.. Having a baby.. Holy shit.. Babe.. " He grinned widely leaning in and pressing his lips to hers firmly. Feeling her squirm for a moment before she pulled away. Giggling and grinning like a fool. 

"Yeah. We're having a baby. " She finally felt herself be happy as her lips stretched into a wide smile.   
Raising an eyebrow as he leaned in more. 

"So.. Celebratory sex? " He growled nipping at her neck now. Pushing her back onto the pillows making her laugh again and nod. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Negan grumbled softly as morning came. Feeling himself and Rachel still tangled in the sheets from the night before. The clock read eight a.m. which was right since it ran on batteries. Sitting up as he rubbed his face he looked at her, smiling crookedly seeing her so peaceful for the moment. Standing from the bed as quiet as possible he went to the bathroom, frowning as he tried to turn the light on but the power was still out. 

"Shit. " He uttered quickly relieving himself then walking back out to pull his clothes on. By now he saw her sitting up some rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Hey babe. I'm gonna go fucking see if the cop down the street knows anything. Stay here. " He uttered firmly knowing she was probably slowly getting worried again. 

"Okay.. Okay just be careful. " She muttered softly grabbing her clothes and puling them on. 

"I will. " He mumbled in response before walking from the bedroom and heading downstairs. Unlocking the front door before walking outside. The street was eerily quiet. Cars gone from some of the surrounding houses. Papers and debris flew about in the wind as he crossed the street going down the sidewalk. Shoulders tense as he walked up to the door and knocked. Waiting before the door was swung open and he was met with the barrel of a rifle in his face. Quickly taking a step back as he held his hands up. 

"Holy shit put that damned thing down! " He growled narrowing his eyes at the man. "Jesus fucking Christ Al it's just me. " 

"Negan? The hell you still doing here? If I were you I'd get the hell out of here soon..." He began walking back inside motioning for Negan to follow him. Quickly moving to the living room and filling up numerous more bags. 

"My brother has a cabin near the coast. I'm heading there myself. Hopefully this will blow over soon. But I highly doubt it. Everything I've heard.. It's bad. Really bad. " Al spoke as he shoved clothes and canned food into bags and boxes. 

"Woah woah. Slow the fuck down Al. What do you mean this? What the hell is this anyways? What's going on?" He snapped needing a definite answer. Feeling his heart sink at the grave expression Al had on his face. 

"The end of the world Negan. People are getting bit and not dying. But attacking other people. Like some fucked up rabies. Keep your girl safe Negan. This isn't right. And the military can't stop it. " Al sighed shaking his head as he finished packing and began carrying bags out to his car. Leaving Negan slightly speechless as he walked outside too. Looking around the deserted neighborhood, knowing something wasn't right. Shaking his head he began walking back to his house. Head down as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this. Grunting as he rubbed his chin and glanced up seeing someone staggering down the sidewalk towards him. 

"Too damned early to be fucking drunk. " He mutters, shaking his head as he frowned hearing a low animalistic groan coming from the person. Snapping his eyes towards the person he frowned. Taking in the appearance of the person now.   
A large chunk of flesh was missing from their neck, blood soaked clothing hung loosely from their body. Pale, yellowish eyes stared at him with an undeniable hunger. 

"What the fuck? " He growled as the person swung out at him weakly. Not with a punch but just a limp hand, as if trying to scratch him. Dodging it as he stepped to the side but the person still seemed intrigued. Turning with another groan emitting from its chapped lips. By then he knew something was terribly wrong. 

"Shit.. Shit.. " He panicked slightly looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. Wishing he had brought the shotgun with him. In the midst of his panic searching for a weapon the person had managed to get a hand on his shoulder and causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground with a thud. 

"Fuck! " He shouted fumbling about for anything to help defend himself. The stench of the dead flesh hitting his nostrils and making his eyes burn now. As the person began snapping it's teeth ready to bite. Ready to feed.   
Eyes wide as his fingers curled around a rock, growling as he brought it up and slammed it into the side of the persons skull. Expecting them to fall over now but they just kept snarling and growling. With a loud growl in response he slammed the rock into the persons skull numerous times. Blood splattering onto his shirt and skin. 

Time seemed to slow as the persons skull soon became nothing more than a pile of nothing, resembling hamburger meat. With a huff he shoved the body off of him as he stumbled to his feet, panting as he stared down at the corpse. 

"What the fuck is going on? "


End file.
